


The Big Reveal

by Probably_yang



Category: Hackbent - Fandom
Genre: actually just a shitpost, im sorry for this guys, the gods gave me the ability to write and this is what i do, this fic is not serious at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_yang/pseuds/Probably_yang
Summary: The gang's about to finally meet their big enemy... And honestly, it's a bit underwhelming.





	The Big Reveal

The original group of six trolls, along with 3 of the dancestors, stood still, almost frozen in anticipation. Everything was going a bit fast for all of them at once, and the appearance of Rodard in his infected state and the random glitchy voice they’re hearing was definitely not helping their situation one bit. In fact, one could and would probably say it was making it infinitely worse. Anyhow, that’s not the point here is it? The point is that they’re about to finally see who is the whole cause of this session going from ‘maybe we can win this thing with little to problems’ to ‘fuck fuck we were wrong shit the fuck is this mess now everything is going to hell’.

The silence that fell as they waited could be deafening if it weren’t, you know, silence. As the sky turned orange, it seemed they were all holding their breath. Until finally, the being behind their current misery finally revealed themselves.

And boy were they all pretty fucking disappointed by the looks of the supposed villain, all groaning internally as he began the stereotypical ‘evil speech’.

“Surprise, βitches. βet you fuckers THOUGHT I was βout let you off EASY. THINK AGAIN, you-”

Anaiad started laughing uproariously in the middle of his sentence,”-lmao cant take this thing srsly lolol lookin like fukcign troll!emit from the troll!Lego Movie -x->”

“HOW DARE YOU, YOU—“

“Holy shit she’s right, he DOES look like troll!Emit~”

“NO, I DO NOT—“

“((TOO think yOu guys were afraid Of this thing…))”

“SHUT UP, VIHNIE. I KNOW AβOUT THE TENT.”

“((NO YOU DON’T. FUCK OFF.))”

“%”Can we get this stupid monologue over with before you guys start insulting? I want this story to hurry up and move on.”%”

“Yes, yes. SHUT UP now, Rodard. Anyhow, βACK to what I was saying βefore I was INTERRUPTED, it’s FINALLY TIME—“

“Yeah yeah time fθr yθur evil plθt and whatever blah blah sad things blah big reveal θh nθ blah blah blah yθu fuck us θver sθmehθw yada yada. There that’s dθne, nθw tθ the real questiθns. Why the fuck yθu lθθk like sθme wanna be trθll!Syndrθme frθm trθll!Incredibles?”

“I thought he, lIke, looked lIke a failed troll!Tron cosplay.”

“(I) can see both of those as opt(I)ons now that they’re mentioned…”

“WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP? I’M TRYING TO βE EVIL HERE.”

“In that outfit, honey, it ain’t happening–★☾”Seleen clicked her tongue, her fashion phase screaming somewhere on the inside while she just shook her head.

“She does hαve α point. Add some spikes or something. You look like α trick-or-treαter who fαiled to get cαndy in that gαrb… Disαppointing, reαlly. I expected more.”

“ALRIGHT, SCREW THIS. I’M JUST GOING TO KILL YOU ALL RIGHT NOW AND END THIS. I βECAME EVIL TO HAVE A GOOD TIME AND I HONESTLY FEEL TOO ATTACKED RIGHT NOW. DIE.”Beitus clearly didn’t enjoy having the truth hurled at him, and was reacting much as you’d expect for someone who looked like a 5 year old. He began to, fuck I don’t know, charge some super deadly beam thing I guess. Who knows what this shitty virus thing can do. Not me.

Anyhow, he started charging his ‘super evil original idea laser beam’ thing, the whole group now panicking and wondering what the fuck they could do to counter this pretty fucked over situation they found themselves in. Then, Cyrill seemed to have a light bulb literally form over her head as she had an idea (“((HOw the hell did that happen. When the fuck did lightbulbs just start tO randOmly appear like that?” “%”How the fuck would I know? I’m sassy and infected, not smart and infected.”%”)  
Moving on from the weird bit, Cyrill exclaimed,”I have an idea!”

“Wow, thαt’s α new joke I hαven’t heαrd before.”

“Shut the hell your mouth, Gaylleph. I’m gonna save the fucking day.”With that, she pulled out her fetch modus and began to take something out. All of the sudden, a gigantic fucking tower formed over Beitus (“This bitch really be carrying a fucking tθwer the whθle time?” “-lol seems so-x->”) and fucking crushed him.

“Well, that was anti-climatic~”

“Does that mean we won?”

“Fuck if I know~”

And with that, the tale of Beitus comes to a fucking end. Thank all beings, right? God, he sucks.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While everyone else rejoiced in the defeat of Beitus, one scaly piece of shit was left staring at his screen in awe, not knowing how to process what just happened. He voiced that, too.

“What in the frickity frackity just happened? Is this a prank or something what the heckity”

Fuck if I know, Nohmyt. Fuck if I know.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I made this cursed fic. Truly, this is an experience.
> 
> Nothing here is serious, really. I promise.
> 
> Based on this artwork by my pal Dani, who basically fucking strong armed me into this damn fanfic:  
> 


End file.
